1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cameras, and more particularly to a camera having a blurring correction apparatus for compensating a blurring of an image of an object to be photographed on a photographing plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a camera is moved by camera-shake or an object to be photographed moves, an image of the object on a photographing plane is blurred, resulting in an incorrect image. Thus, an apparatus for correcting the position of the image of the object to compensate and prevent this blurring has been conventionally proposed as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,596.
Depending on photographing conditions, the blurring correction is not always required or enabled. For example, no blurring correction is required in case of the small amount of blurring (the small amount of movement) which is produced during set exposure time. Furthermore, it is impossible to correct an excessively high speed blurring or an excessively large amount of blurring.
No consideration has been made for conventionally proposed apparatuses as to what control should be performed in such a photographing condition. Accordingly, the blurring correction sometimes causes such conventional apparatuses to consume useless energy despite a case where no correction is required. In addition, a photographer sometimes misunderstands that a photography is successful due to a sufficient blurring correction despite the fact that no sufficient correction is made.